


【Echo×你】得寸进尺

by Violasgarden



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:56:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19764847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violasgarden/pseuds/Violasgarden





	【Echo×你】得寸进尺

所以，事情变得有点复杂起来了呢。

现在你正处于劣势，你把手伸进他的头发里按住他，胸脯被舔咬揉捏的快感涌上你的大脑。你努力从涣散的神智中回想起一点东西来，毕竟事情不应该是这样发展的。

简而言之就是你知道江夏优在你面前可以非常不要脸，但你没想到他可以不要脸到这种程度。

撞见男朋友在自力更生这种事情应该有别的女孩子也经历过，但是像江夏优这样自力更生还播录像还开外放的你觉得是头一个。

感情你每一次和他愉快滚床单的时候他都放着个无人机在录像。你对此一无所知，外放里是你颤颤巍巍求江夏警官不要的声音，伴随着稀碎的塑胶响声，那是江夏警官在戴医用手套。

当兵的男朋友回家了而且还在自己解决而且还发现他有录像还是最羞耻的那一次的录像。你站在玄关捏着钥匙欲言又止进退维谷大脑混乱。

但是江夏警官看到了圣光。

啊哟，女朋友大人回家了。不知道期末考试考得如何。

当然如果敢问这句话那你肯定会把他和他的无人机扫地出门，江夏君还是很识时务的。所以很识时务的江夏君迅速把准备跑路的女朋友大人抱了过来。

嗯，他真是喜欢夏天。伸手一抱臂弯里就是软软的身体，衬衫布料裹着细腰，他挺腰去顶你露在短裤外面的大腿，果然被你恶狠狠瞪了一眼。

录像里的女朋友大人已经被戴着乳胶手套的那双手弄哭了，他不能认输才行。

论不要脸你赢不过江夏优，论力气你也赢不过江夏优。所以现在被压在沙发上实在是没什么好说的，再说了这么久没见谁不想干点坏事呢？

衬衣敞开把蕾丝内衣往上推，他低头去舔你的胸口，手还在马不停蹄地解开你的牛仔短裤，连同内裤一起扯下去挂在脚腕上。他的手沿着大腿内侧往里摸，摸过腿根那个“GO FUCK YOURSELF”字样的刺青，最后把两根手指放了进去。

他必须承认自己急不可耐。湿润的软肉裹住他的手指，他光是想想就觉得自己硬得难受，更何况女孩子还很大几率是那种轻轻碰一下就会眼泪汪汪开始带哭腔的类型。他觉得如果有什么终极目标那一定是把你欺负到哭出来，求他，但是又绞紧他的腰没办法放开的样子。

那么来吧。

比手指更让人满足的东西直接顶进来，江夏优大概是饿坏了，急躁得不怎么控制得住力道，你只是刚开始就被疼得眼泪都要出来了。江夏优俯下身亲亲你眼角的泪，低声哄你说乖哦很快就好了。

你心里想着老娘信你才有鬼，身体却诚实得很地把他顶进来的部分给吸紧了，一开始那点疼刺激了你身体自我保护的技能，现在他动一下你就听到一道粘稠的水声，在润滑之下长驱直入。你被他弄得像是在用力挤压什么烂熟的水果一样。江夏优压在你耳边低低地喘，那声音性感得你脑子都在颅骨里尖叫。

他伏在你身上控制不住地挺腰，你用大腿把他绞紧，那句骂人的纹身贴在他腰侧连带着也被弄得一片粘湿。你被腿间一波一波的饱涨和舒服的感觉弄得失神盯着天花板， 客厅，沙发上，茶几还放着他的手机，里面播着你们在床上乱来的录像，外放里是江夏优难耐的呻吟和你委屈的吞咽声。

“怎么了呢？”江夏大坏蛋歪头亲亲你的脸。你问不出他是不是在录像这种话来，一想到以前那么多次犹如动物发情一样求他宠爱的样子全都被他存在手机里你就觉得羞耻，羞耻得你想哭，想咬死他。但是偏偏他嵌在你腿间，一边凶狠地侵犯一边还在你耳边轻声细语地哄，那声音响在你耳边把你顺得服服帖帖的，只能朝他张开腿由着他乱来。

江夏君不要再说话了，魂儿都要被他勾走啦。你捧起他的脸闭上眼睛和他接吻，他还是那副脸上无害又温柔的样子，实际上下身找到了不好的位置用力碾了过去。你咬着他的嘴唇一下子呜咽着，差点把腰扭成扔在砧板上的鲶鱼。

他尽量温柔地对你，撕破那副君子皮相之前先给女孩儿一点甜头吃嘛。他给你一个头晕目眩的深吻，然后舔过脖子，吮吸揉捏胸脯，另一只手在你后腰用手指尖画圈，抵在某个地方慢慢动。你被他亲得浑身上下都乖了，然后才注意到他抬起你一条腿放到了肩上。

然后就没那么温柔了。

他突然用力挺腰，正好撞在你身体里某个点上。你被他从软软的云里拖出来抛向高空，尖叫着差点儿像爆珠似的被他捏得裂开。江夏优直起身子来，一边发狠地侵犯一边还要看着你哭，喘息着问说，“才这样就不行了啊？”

混账，坏东西，无耻之徒，骂人的话一出口全都变味了。你听到的自己喊着他名字求他，“阿优，不要，不要这样……求你了不要——”

他才不会听你的，女孩儿哭着求他和身下那副配合默契的身体联合起来，烧得他的理智都要红热断线。这个姿势你觉得自己好像要被他钉在这沙发上，他用力顶到最深的地方，腿间被撑开，顶端每次都碾过你最敏感的某个地方，那些刺激感全部积聚在一起，最后在他某一次深入的时候终于不堪重负彻底爆发。

腿间爆发出一阵紧绞和痉挛，江夏优放在你腰上的手捏得你生疼。你觉得自己的身体都要被他撑裂撕开了，连哭声都全部梗在喉头变成模糊的呜咽。他大口喘息着，腿间被他控制不住力道地侵犯和顶弄，那动作顶得你根本来不及喘息换气。你觉得自己快要窒息死掉了的时候，他才发狠地进到最深处，他咬住你的肩膀深深地埋在那儿，汁水沿着身体弯折的曲线流淌下来。

又过了一阵子你们才缓过劲来。江夏优从你身体里出来的时候还盯着那个GO FUCK YOURSELF看，差点儿被你一脚踹在脸上。握着你的脚腕的江夏优心想，好吧女朋友大人又开始了。

你先是伸手去捞他的手机按暂停，喘息声戛然而止，然后手机就被江夏优抢过来了。

“不可以扔手机。”江夏优说。

“那我把你扔出去怎么样？”你用脚蹬他。

“不怎么样。”江夏优说着把你抱紧团一团按进怀里，没有体能优势的女朋友大人还在试图反杀，但江夏优力气还是比较大，所以反杀失败。

所以女朋友大人什么时候才能改掉这个爽完了就踢人走开的坏习惯？压住乱动的你的江夏警官如是思考道。


End file.
